Cumpleaños, en la montaña
by Lin Zu
Summary: Onoda le tiene una sorpresa a Manami por su cumpleaños, ¿Qué será? (pase y lean, tíos xd)


Hice este fanfic por que es el cumpleaños del manami y nadie lo podrá evitar xd es un SanSaka que me gusta 3 y será muy corto hehe

Sin más, todo es de Wataru Watanabe-sensei, menos la historia que si es mía o bueno, la trama xd

 **Cumpleaños, en la montaña.**

Un cumpleaños para él, era tan insignificante como lo eran las tareas y los exámenes. Si iba a pasar su tiempo en cosas como regalos y pasteles, entonces prefería pasar de eso e ir a la montaña libremente, pasar un buen momento junto a este y que la cumbre sea lo único que ocupe su mirada.

Pero Manami no podía hacer nada al respeto cuando se trataba de él. Si, ese muchacho de que lo cautivó y que hizo de él una persona con más interés sobre alguien, era muy interesante. Un joven que resplandecía con inocencia y que a la vez demostraba una gran fuerza de voluntad y poder.

Exacto, Sakamichi-kun.

Podría rechazarle hasta una cita con su presidenta o su grupo, pero a él no. A pesar de que sus temas en las conversaciones no eran muy amenos, le era muy tranquilo estar junto a él sin ningún problema. Esta vez él le había invitado a la montaña por su cumpleaños y a que a la vez le tenía una sorpresa al final de la montaña.

Le emocionaba la idea de saber qué será y más aun, que iba a pasarla junto a él. Su fragancia tan atrayente como siempre, esos ojos que solían ser un par de mares profundos que lo atrapaban.

Ah, hasta podía sentir como suspiraba interiormente. Toudou podrá decir que es un 3, pero para él era lo mejor que podía existir.

Inconscientemente muchas veces a dicho lo que sentía hacia él, pero Sakamichi intenta hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada en absoluto.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, hoy se sentía triste. No debía estarlo, sin embargo, lo estaba y mucho. Son los sentimientos encontrados y jamás correspondidos lo que lo tienen así.

-Manami-kun, estoy aquí.

Oh sí, el ya estaba allí y ya estaba en la carretera andando espaciosamente por el lugar sin perderse un rincón. Con él podía estar callado sin tener problemas, con él podía ser él mismo sin cadenas.

Le causaba ansiedad que no puedan estar juntos, cuando el ya sabía que ya estaba predestinados. Verlo ir libremente era como dejarlo escapar de sus manos, el quería que sonriera pero que no se apartara muy lejos.

-Manami-kun, ya llegamos!

No se había dado cuenta de que ya ha anochecido, está un poco oscuro pero la luz de la luna es suficiente para iluminarnos. No es realmente consiente del tiempo, solo que esta con el aquí y ahora.

Están en la tan ansiada cumbre, donde la luna está frente a ellos de alguna forma grande y bella. Esto me recuerda al juego que Sakamichi-kun una vez le mostro, era Diga no se qué, ahí era roja, aquí es blanca. Las estrellas está al alrededor, el ambiente es fresco.

Todo era perfecto.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Manami-kun!

Siente como dos no tan largos brazos lo abrazan con el más mínimo cuidado, sintiéndose cálido y con vida. Ese cuerpo le producía placer y tranquilad, satisfacción y hambre. Se sentía justo, como si ambos hayan sido hechos a la medida.

Manami no tarda en corresponder el abrazo y recostar su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, aspirando el dulce aroma que lo embriagaba.

Y un pequeño beso en la clavícula se le escapo, luego en el cuelo y por ultimo en la mejilla muy ceca de los labios de su chico. Onoda estaba tenso, no era esperado patra su ser.

-Manami-kun?

-Sabes que me haría aun más feliz de lo que ya soy?

-Qué?

-Bésame, sin miedos, sin temblar, tan determinado como lo eres en el ciclismo.

Sangaku nunca conto con que Onoda lo tomara entre sus manos y lo acercara sin mucho apresuro a sus labios. El contacto siempre deseado llego inesperadamente, pero no por eso redujo sus ardientes sentimientos hacia este.

Esa noche, en la montaña, aquel beso había sido el comienzo de una larga noche, llena de sensaciones que también podían permitirle a Manami vivir.

-Feliz cumpleaños Manami-kun.

 **Y aquí termina el short-fic que hice por el cumpleaños del loquisho favorito mío x´D Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios! :´D**

 **Lin**.


End file.
